Bloody Roses
by ChaosBlast08
Summary: Luke had never realized how much pain one person could go through during a short amount of time. Now, after experiencing it himself, can he truly survive and stay as himself? Or will he collapse under the stress of the seemingly never ending Prophecy?
1. All I Wanted

Geeze, took me forever to figure out how to fix the chapter! But anyways, straight from the files of my computer, to , is my story of Luke the Angel Hedgehog! My friends from DeviantArt loved this story, so I decided to give it to all of you, here! Enjoy!

~Chaos

* * *

His eyes burned of tears threatening to spill over as he watched Luna twine her fingers with Shock's. The image burned into his mind, scaring, relentless, and painful.

_Lysander was right when he said to not fall in love. _

All Luke could do was stand there, frozen, as he kissed her and they walked away from him. He could hear her joyful laugh from something he said.

His chest throbbed painfully.

_This is what heartbreak feels like? _

'Yes, Luke, this is heartbreak...'

_Am I destined to suffer?_

'Destiny hath no power over affections of the heart, child.' Lysander growled in his mind.

Tears that had gathered in Luke's eyes overflowed and spilled down his pale cheeks. His eyes stared after Shock and Luna.

Luke wrapped his arms around himself as he started shaking, sobs wracking through his body. He fell to his knees, the tears dripping from his cheeks and turning the ground they touched into mud.

Luke looked up as a shadow fell over him and a knife dropped onto the ground in front of him. He looked up, eyes still burning from the tears.

"Pain, I can't bear to see you like this, Luke, please, if you must, stop." Shane whispered before running off. Luke starred after him, until he disappeared, then look down at the knife.

His gaze shifted back to the far off couple of Shock and Luna."That..that.. ugh, " He couldn't call her any name other than her own.

He lifted his head up and screamed his agony to the sky in one word.

**Why?**

_I gave everything for her, everything.._

'Then you're everything is not what she wanted, she wanted more..'

_Lysander, I.. I can't watch her be with him, even if she's happy..._

'You wish you were blind?'

_I just... I don't want to stand here and watch her be happy with HIM.._

'Jealousy and envy...'

Luke unsheathed his claws. "I know one way to blind myself to them." He dug his claws into his left eye and ripped it out. His blood splattered on his face and on the ground where his arm went, his hand dripped blood. He screamed in agony once more, his fingers wrapped around his eye.

'Child, that's enough.'

_No, it will never be enough. I.. I don't know why, but I.. I feel as if I want to die, or to never be seen again._

His vision blurred and he felt arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him up.

_No.. I shouldn't be going up, I should be sinking into the cold, awaiting arms of death.._

He opened his right eye to see a white ceiling. He tried to sit up, but found that he was strapped down onto the bed.

_No! I'm not supposed to be in the hospital! _

A hedgehog that looked exactly like him, only his quills were spikier and his bangs flew up, was next to him.

"Child, that was foolish of you to do." The hedgehog spat at him.

"Who..who are you?" Luke's voice was hoarse.

"You don't recognise my voice? I'm Lysander. You're demonic half."

Luke closed his eyes again, wanting to die, yet he knew Lysander wouldn't allow their body to whither away, meaning neither of them could die. Lysander touched his forehead and slowly seaped back into Luke. Darkness consumed him.

Luke's eyes flew open immediatly. He was confused as to why he could see out of both eyes. He was standing in a field, everything was dead and the sky was black. He shivered, knowing something was wrong.

A black hedgehog suddenly walked out of the trees around the field, and continued walking towards him until he stood in front of him. Luke shrunk back, knowing who this dark hedgehog was. The older hedgehog laughed darkly, and roughly grabbed Luke's arm.

"There's no need to fear, Luke, for I am only here to offer you the chance for power and get your revenge." The dark hedgehog hissed.

"Get away from me, Eclipto!" Luke growled.

Eclipto laughed and forced the scene of Luna and Shock to replay in Luke's mind. Luke screamed in agony before trying to pull away from Eclipto's grip. Eclipto growled before putting his hand under Luke's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"I'll say this again, I'm only here for you to get revenge." He spat.

"I can't hurt her, I love her! Revenge is pointless!"

"She said that she 'loved' you, and look at what she did, she hurt you."

Tears stung Luke's eyes and flooded down his cheeks as he realized Eclipto was right.

_You're no angel..._

Eclipto began to laugh as Luke thought those three words. Agony and anger gripped Luke's despaired heart.

'Let Eclipto guide you, Child, he will help you.'

_Lysander, why is she so unhatable?_

'Let go of her, Luke, and Eclipto will help you.'

_I don't want revenge..._

'Yes you do, you can't deny that watching her pain would make you feel better.'

_Why does this seem so ironic?_

**Because it's happened before.**

* * *

Aaand... there you go, Chapter 1! Be proud! I'm actually trying to get this up! Reviews and all that would make me a happy little camper, but thanks for reading this, anyways! (My writing is terrible. 'Nuff said.)


	2. Apology

Chapter 2, be lucky I'm not slamming this in your face! Anyways, Enjoy!

Luke: Hate this chapter!

* * *

Oceanic blue-green eyes opened to see a dark field. Everything around and in the field was dead and ashy colored. He looked up at the dark gray, storm cloud filled sky. A tiny fluttering butterfly floated above him. He raised his blue and icey colored arm and reached out towards it. The butterfly landed on his outstretched pointer finger before flying away again.

"You looked quite stunning and peaceful for a second, there, Luke."

Luke turned around and came face to face with Eclipto. The dark hedgehog's blood red eyes burned into Luke's blue-green ones.

He shied away from Eclipto's hand when he raised it to touch Luke's cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Luke smacked Eclipto's hand away after he tried again. The older hedgehog's eyes narrowed, annoyed.

Luke turned away from Eclipto and ran towards the trees, only to be pushed and held up against one by Eclipto. Luke shrieked at the sudden weight of the older hedgehog.

Eclipto's breath was hot on his neck. "Never do that again, or I will be forced to punish you."

Luke tried to get Eclipto off of him, but to no avail. The dark hedgehog nibbled on his neck once, as if testing him. Luke whimpered in fear of what this older hedgehog could do.

One of Eclipto's hands held both of Luke's, while the other was wrapped around his chest. (A/N: RAPE! RAPE! I'M SO SORRY LUKE! DX)

"There's no where to run, Luke, for in the dream world you will always be mine, and mine alone." Eclipto breathed into Luke's ear. Luke tried to press himself farther against the tree, wishing to get away from the older male, but he knew that Eclipto would not be happy to have him leave, for the next time he would be to come back, Eclipto would hurt him once more.

Torture, that was what Eclipto used against him. The torturous thoughts that haunt him, and the secrets he keeps.

Tears burned Luke's eyes. He felt numb. Eclipto released his hands and they just fell to the sides. The older hedgehog turned him around. A gloved hand went under his chin, forcing him to look up at the dark hedgehog.

"Luke, I love you, I won't hurt you, and you can trust me. Unlike those mortals whom toss love around like it's nothing."

Luke shook his head, tears dripping from his cheeks. Eclipto's blood red eyes only showed hate towards him, but they were now clouded with lust, aswell as hate. Eclipto's hands cupped his face. Tears still dripped from Luke's cheeks. The older male leaned down and kissed him softly, as if proving what he had just told him.

Luke tried to raise his arms to push Eclipto away. He really did, but his arms wouldn't move. Suddenly, he finally realized why he couldn't move. Vines of shadows were wrapped around his arms and legs, while Eclipto was kissing him.(A/N: MORE RAAAAPE! RAAAPEE!)

Luke whined and pulled his head back, hitting it against the tree. Eclipto growled in annoyance once more and roughly kissed Luke while he was disoriented.

Blood welled around the spot Luke hit his head and slowly dripped down his back. Eclipto's hands smudged up against it before pulling away.

Luke finally focused his eyes to see Eclipto lapping at the blood eagerly before drawing his tongue along Luke's neck. Luke shivered and whined again, starting to wish he would wake up.

_Someone.. please.. help me... I.. I don't want to be a slave to..the darkness.. anymore..._

He knew his wishes would never be answered here, because this place is only where Eclipto resides and draws people in. This place only listens to Eclipto.

The dark hedgehog obviously only wanted to fulfill his lust, Luke could see it in his eyes. Eclipto nibbled his neck once more before looking up into Luke's blue-green eyes that were wild with fear.

"Give in. You'll never get away anyways. Give up." Eclipto's breath tickled Luke's ear.

"After this... You owe me an apology, Eclipto.." Luke muttered, closing his eyes tightly as the darker hedgehog kissed him roughly before pulling away, smiling darkly.

"Oh, you will recieve one, Luke. Just don't expect it right away."

-NO RAPE SCENE FOR YOU!-

Luke opened his right eye to see the hospital ceiling.

He looked to the side and saw a bundle of bright red roses. He picked them up and read the note attached.

'Luke, I'm giving you these bloody roses as an apology, like you asked. Expect more of them.'

Luke's eyes widened.

_Expect more? _

_Oh dear god.._

* * *

I leave that little scene up to your imagination. ;3

Review, please, but just reading it and leaving nothing works, too, I just hope you enjoy it!


	3. Heartbeat

Chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

He could feel golden eyes watching his every move as he limped next to Zack. He knew his 'mother' was worried about him and all, but couldn't he just give him some room?

Luke hissed when a spasm of pain went from his upper legs through to his head. Zack's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing and continued to walk with Luke.

~A few hours later~

Luke stared out the window at the clear blue sky. The doctors released him once they were sure that his eye had reconnected correctly. They didn't understand why he was limping, but guessed that was because he hadn't gotten up since he was first brought to the hospital.

What they didn't know was that Eclipto had brutaly raped him everyday since the second day he was there. It was there that he realized how blurred the line between dreams and reality were.

Luke counted the days in his mind. Ten. He had been in the hospital for 10 days. Luke's eyes dulled as he continued to stare out the window.

_I was raped nine times, Lysander..._

'I know, Child. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him..'

_Lysander, shouldn't I tell someone about it?_

'If you tell either of your parents, Eclipto will die, and in turn Eclipse will, too.. You don't want Roy to be sad, now, do you?'

Luke sighed, moving his arms to rest under his chin. He was going back to school tomorrow.. and that meant he would only go through pain again. Because SHE would be there.

_Lysander, is there such thing as 'falling out of love?'_

'No, Child. You can not simply 'fall out of love' because otherwise, there was no love to begin with.'

Luke cringed, biting his lip very hard. Realizing that Luna had either been in much mental pain tossing him to the side, for Shock, or she didn't care at all. He hoped she hadn't cared at all, because then she wouldn't hurt or have any regrets.

_True love is only wanting the one you love to be happy, right?_

'Yes, Luke. That is the best way to look at it.'

_Eclipto doesn't really love me, either, then. He's not making me happy by raping me.. __Why do people throw the word love around like it's nothing?_

'Luke, some people are hard-headed.. Those are the people that need help to understand things, sometimes.'

Luke continued to bite his lip, until blood leaked from his lip. He wiped the scarlet liquid from his lips as Nazo walked through the kitchen door, mumbling about mortals and their need for food consumption.

"Son, could you help me carry the rest of these bags in? I really don't understand your's and Zack's need for this.. er... food." he mumbled louder. Luke nodded and got up to help Nazo. Together, they brought all of the bags in and put them away.

Zack chose this moment to walk in. "Luke, it's getting late, if you haven't noticed. You should go to bed." Zack told him, his golden eyes looked as if they were probing Luke, looking for signs of pain. Luke nodded, realizing it was very late all of a sudden, before going upstairs to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed, already falling asleep.

_Lysander, please don't let Eclipto hurt me anymore..._

Luke didn't hear Lysander's response, because he had already fallen asleep. All around him was darkness. It was comforting. Unlike Eclipto's terrifying presense, this darkness around him was gentle and calming. He continued to sleep in this peaceful darkness.

Luke awoke, it was still dark out, but he knew the sun was about to rise. He looked at the clock next to his bed.

6:04.

He stretched, suddenly realizing that he was in the gym shorts he normaly wore to bed and a blanket was covering his legs. He smiled slightly. 

_Lysander, who?_

'Zack came in around one. He saw you sweating and tossing around. I know you were peaceful in your sleep, though.'

Luke nodded before standing up. His tail flicked and lifted up the clothes from yesterday. He slowly walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He threw the clothes into the hamper before turning the water for the shower on.

He saw something in the mirror that caught his eye. His breathing stopped. On the wall behind him, written in scarlet, were four words.

_Let it all burn._

Luke turned around, expecting to see the words behind him, but they weren't there. He shivered, turning back to the mirror. The words had disappeared. Lysander told him to push it to the back of his mind and to continue getting ready for school. He did just that. The shower he took had been cold because he forgot to turn it farther for warm water. He didn't mind , though, because sometimes you need a cold shower in the morning.

Once he got out and dried himself off, he went to his closet and pulled out khaki colored shorts and a black shirt that had a red patch sewn on the back shoulder. He smiled, thinking of his best friend, Scourion. They had each traded a piece of a shirt and sewn it where they ripped the other off.

He pulled on a black glove that went up to his elbow, the fingers had been removed to make a fingerless glove.

Luke saw something else that caught his eye.

A golden heart-shaped locket.

His chest throbbed painfully.

_The locket Luna gave me.._

Luke picked it up and held it in his hand.

_Maybe.. maybe I should continue to wear it.._

'If you wish, Child, but I think you should give it back. She broke your heart, it's only right that you give her's back.'

Luke shortened the chain and put it around his wrist. His eyes darkened as he looked down at the heart locket. He looked at the clock once more. 6:57. That was more than enough time to get to school. School started at 7:30.

Luke walked down the stairs slowly, before walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a random poptart before walking out the door with his bookbag slung over one shoulder. (A/N: Lol this sounds like me :D except, I don't have any poptarts D:)

He slowly walked towards the school, making sure he didn't limp. He finished his poptart within 8 minutes of walking. He sighed.

_How am I going to talk to Luna?_

'You don't have to, just hand her the locket and walk away.'

_Fine. That sounds easy enough._

Luke's chest throbbed painfully, each step he took towards the school, it hurt even more.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder to see Scourion walking towards him, he was wearing the red shirt with the black spot sewn on and gray jeans.

"Luke, I heard what happened.. I'm sorry I wasn't there.." Scourion apologized agonizingly, his green and blue eyes full of anger towards Luna and Shock.

"It still hurts.. But, I've decided that I'm going to give her heart back.."

Scourion's eyes glowed. "I see.. Well, I'll stand right next to you, then." The two friends walked up the stairs to the school doors and went in. The school wasn't very large, so there weren't many students.

Luke threw his bag into his locker before slamming it. Scourion was already holding both of their books for first period. His ear twitched as he heard the hauntingly familiar giggle of Luna a few lockers away. Scourion had already been glaring over at Luna and Shock. Flower and Marine were with them.

Marine turned around startled when Luke slammed his locker a few seconds before. "Sheesh, Luke, you don't have to slam it that hard!" Marine whined at him, obviously trying to make him laugh or smile. Luke's dull eyes just stared at her, before turning to Luna. Marine looked at Luke sadly, as if apologizing with her eyes.

Luke looked at her once more, smiling in vain, before walking over, Scourion at his heels. Shock looked slightly scared once he saw Scourion standing behind Luke, a death glare aimed right at him.

Luke ripped the heart-shaped locket from his wrist. Then held it out to Luna.

"Take back your damn heart.. you broke mine!" Luke hissed, dropping the locket at her feet before turning away and walking towards his first period class. Scourion lingered behind, watching all of their shocked faces before following Luke.

Luke dropped into his seat for first period, tears dripped from his eyes. He laid his head on his desk.

The teacher looked at him, shocked at his entrance, before ending a conversation with the student she was talking to before-hand.

Scourion kneeled next to Luke's desk, patting Luke's shoulder. Luke stopped crying a few moments later, right before Flower and Marine came into the class. Marine sat to his right and Flower in front of her.

"Luke, are you alright?" Marine asked, her eyes showing understanding and sympathy.

"No.."

"Why?" Luke broke down right then and there. "Why? WHY? Because she broke my heart!"

Flower turned around to look at him, confused. Marine rolled her eyes. "I know that's not what all is troubling you, Luke."

Scourion stood up. "Luke, tell us what's wrong."

Luke hissed slightly. "Fine.. You all know that I was in the hospital, correct?" His three friends nodded. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Nine out of those ten days I was there, I was raped... once a day."

Flower and Marine both let out shocked gasps. Scourion snarled.

"Who did it, Luke?" Scourion growled.

"..Eclipto.."

Luke heard a maniacal laugh down the hall. Everyone else didn't seem to hear it.

Luke looked around, terrified, knowing whose laugh it was. Scourion placed his hand on Luke's shoulder once more.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"I..I can hear him.." Luke stared at the board, suddenly, letting out a cry of terror.

Everyone looked up from their conversations. Luke stared at the board in horror.

Etched into the board were two words.

Blood dripped from a single bloody rose that was sticking out of the board.

**I'm back.**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review or something.


	4. All the Same

Chapter 4

* * *

Luke blinked open his eyes, but shut them quickly once he realized he had entered the dream world once more. He leaned his head back against the tree, but jumped forward when he felt something soft brush his back.

Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back once more. He whined in protest as lips met his neck.

"I'm not going to do anything this time, but I wanted to tell you that I will see you once you wake up. Also, that I love you and am proud of you for what you said to Luna." A dark voice whispered.

Luke's oceanic eyes blinked awake, he was still staring at the rose in the board, and the words etched into it.

"Luke, is that from him?" Scourion whispered. Luke nodded numbly, then looked at the clock. 8:50. Time went by that fast?

_Lysander.. how long was I out?_

'Basically the entire period, but I helped you when the teacher started class by calling on you.'

_What class is next?_

'Next is Social Studies.'

_Oh.. ok._

Luke looked down at the paper infront of him. The paper was a graded assignment from the day he was last here.

He looked up as the bell rang. Scourion stood up. The dark red hedgehog handed him his books. Marine and Flower waited at the door.

Luke eventually rose from his seat, carrying his books, and went to the door. Scourion followed. The dark blue hedgehog looked at the rose once more before walking out after Marine and Flower.

Luke quickly walked to his next class, Social Studies.

He was lost in thought through most of the class, until he noticed bloody red fur in the corner of his eye. He focused to see Luna handing the teacher a note from the office. Their eyes met, blue-green and light blue. He could see his own agonized expression reflected in her eyes. He blinked and looked away. He gritted his teeth, until she left.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur, he didn't realize his surroundings until Scourion sat down next to him at the lunch table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, but still the same as earlier."

Scourion sighed, then handed him the carton of milk from his tray. Luke looked down at it before opening it. His ears twitched as the others sat down with them. He heard Scourion mumble something under his breath as Shock sat down across from Luke. Luke's expression remained blank as he looked up to meet Shock's half-glare.

_Hm. He must be angry about what I said to Luna earlier._

'Yes, he is. I can sense it.'

Luke sipped the milk, staring off to the side. He jumped when Shock slammed his hand down on the table. His ears flattened at the menacing glare Shock was giving him. "So, you think you can get away with what you said to Luna, do you?"

Luke's expression didn't change. "I don't care anymore, Shock. She got what was coming, and at the very least I could do was give her the locket back."

Shock hissed at him. "That still doesn't change what you said."

Luke's tail flicked in annoyance, he drummed his fingertips on the table, ignoring Shock. Shock stood up, his fists clenched. Scourion snarled as Shock walked around the table to Luke. Marine, whom was next to Luke, broke off in the middle of a sentence to Luna and Flower.

Luke turned around to face Shock.

"Stand up!" Shock growled.

Luke looked up at him, then stood up. What he didn't expect was the punch that hit him in the face.

Blood dripped from his nose, it was broken.

The area Shock had punched hurt more than what a regular punch would.

_He must've covered it with electricity.._

'Shall I step in?'

Luke cried out when another punch was thrown at him. He spat blood from his mouth. The lights in the cafeteria were flickering, everyone was staring at the fight Shock had picked with Luke.

'Luke, fight back. Don't let him walk all over you.'

Luke snarled, then wiped the blood leaking from his nose. Shock threw another punch, as if expecting Luke to give up. The punch was stopped in Luke's icey colored hand.

Shock staggered backwards as Luke kicked him away.

"So.. you will fight back, huh?" Shock growled.

"You will lose your fur if you do that again." Luke hissed, blood leaking from his nose.

Shock tried to punch him again, only this time a gray colored glove stopped it. Luke looked up at the dark hedgehog that had appeared next to him. The dark hedgehog tightened his grip on Shock's fist, receiving a hiss of pain.

Luke jumped away from Eclipto, shaking in fear.

_How is he here! I thought he would only find me in the dream world!_

'Remember, it's always the same, real or dream.'

Luke stared at Eclipto in complete and utter terror. The dark hedgehog threw Shock over the table, towards where the green hedgehog was sitting before.

Luna and Flower had to both duck out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Eclipto turned to face Luke's cowering form. His blood red eyes were seemingly calm.

"I told you I was back."

* * *

Laa..


	5. 100 Suns

Chapter 5. This one is actually from Eclipse's First person omniscient P.O.V.

* * *

Everything around the darkly colored hedgehog was a blackhole, there was nothing in his sight. No light. No warmth. It wasn't comforting at all.

He could feel random amounts of pressure on his hands, and the muscles beneath his fur rippling as if he were lifting someone and then releasing them.

_Oh God... what is he doing, now?_

'Idiot, I'm helping the angel.'

_Not what I meant Eclipto, I want to know what you are doing to the living! _

'You'll see in a second..' Eclipto's voice laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, a door of light appeared in front of him. Eclipto walked out of it. The hedgehog whom looked exactly like him shoved him through the door. Light and warmth consumed him. It felt like the light of 100 suns beating down on his cold fur. He felt like he was burning alive, until, his vision returned.

He blinked his eyes until the blur was gone. From his surroundings he guessed he was in a school cafeteria. The students all around were staring at him. He heard a few of them murmuring and gasping.

He looked down as he noticed a thin, terrified dark blue and ice colored hedgehog trembling on the ground. He could hear another hedgehog hissing and spitting in pain in the background. His eyes widened and he felt a jolt go up his spine as he saw the broken look the trembling hedgehog's oceanic eyes had.

"Get away from him!" He heard three voices growl from behind him. He looked over his shoulder confused. He saw a blue echidna, a purple echidna-wolf, and a dark red hedgehog glaring at him. A blood red wolf was helping the lime green hedgehog he had heard hissing before.

It all clicked then and there.

The other times Eclipto never answered him in his mind and why he always felt sore.

Terror seized his heart as he looked from the 3 glaring at him to the trembling hedgehog on the ground. The dark red male's glare faltered as he noticed Eclipse's eyes widen from his terror. "You are Eclipto, right?" He spat at him.

Eclipse stared at him incredilously. "Eclipto? That's the fool you're taking me for? No, I'm not him. I'm not cold-hearted. I'm Eclipse."

The smaller male on the floor froze, but then stood up. "E-Eclipse?" His voice sounded strained for some reason.

Eclipse looked at him. "What is it?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "Now I know why I can't tell Zack or Nazo about Eclipto..." His voice faultered before he finished his sentence.

"Because I'm innocent, yet, that won't matter. In the Council's eyes I'm an accomplice. I'm evil. And, most of all, I'm no better than Eclipto because I LET him takeover this body we share."

He felt something hit his back, suddenly.

_A punch?_

He looked over his shoulder at the green hedgehog from before, his fist was balled up by his back.

"Was that supposed to be a punch?" Eclipse laughed slightly.

The lime green hedgehog hissed at him in annoyance. The blood red wolf was behind the green hedgehog, watching. Her light blue eyes were wide.

'Eclipse! That red wolf is the reason why the angel is broken the way he is! She chose the green hedgehog that just punched you, over him. They were together at first. That is why the angel is broken once more.' Eclipto hissed in his mind.

Eclipse's dark purple eyes narrowed as he caught the red wolf's gaze.

He felt a shock ripple up his spine. He snarled in pain.

_Electricity?_

'He wasn't very hard to defeat, but then again I have the immortal strength of the damned.' Eclipto chimed in his mind.

Eclipse hastily shoved the green one back from him.

_I guess that's my cue to use some power of SolarChaos in defense..._

A dark smile tugged at Eclipse's lips as Electricity covered the green hedgehog. He closed his eyes and felt the darkness within him leave as the power of SolarChaos flooded through him and to his hands, orbs of it appeared like miniature suns.

"You've just messed with me on a bad day. That was not a good idea!" Eclipse snarled at the green hedgehog.

"Oh, you're starting a fight? Mind if I butt in?" A teenage sounding voice, with a slight british accent laughed behind Eclipse.

The dark blue hedgehog gasped.

"Shad?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. I Hate You

Chapter 6. Enjoy.

* * *

Blood soaked through his dark blue fur, making it sticky and uncomfortable as he fought in vain against Eclipto, only to have claws ripping at his chest and arms.

"I hate you! You told! You told them!" Eclipto spat at him.

Luke cried out as Eclipto's claws caught the side of his throat. The dark hedgehog smiled and dug his nails into the younger hedgehog's throat slowly.

"I know how much you hate me, Luke, but always remember this," The dark Hedgehog's blood red eyes glowed hungrilly. "I will always hate you more."

Luke jerked back into reality as a british accented voice broke into his mind.

_Shad?_

'Looks like him..'

The partially crystal hedgehog's eyes glowed slightly with an emotion Luke couldn't read, as if Shad blocked him from doing so.

Shock looked scared at the thought of facing Shad when he was angry, Eclipse shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other. The rest of his friends were looking at each other, they didn't know what to say. Luna still stood a little ways behind Shock, looking uneasy at the thought of an adult catching Shock fighting with someone on school grounds.

Luke smiled inwardly.

_Let him. He picked the fight, anyways._

'Correct, you shouldn't just punch some random stranger to you in the back and expect them to be like "Oh? I'm sorry, I'll leave right away!" or something like that.'

Shad's eyes searched Eclipse's and Shock's faces before closing. "Shock, you're to be sent to the principal, and Eclipse, I'm sending you back home." Shad finally sighed.

Shock crossed his arms in rebellion but said nothing as Eclipse just shrugged and walked out. Shad then turned to the rest of the cafeteria and told them all to go back to eating before escorting Shock to the office.

He could hear Luna mutter something that sounded like 'What about Luke? He was fighting, too..'

_Unlike them, I wasn't caught fighting, and I only defended myself._

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur, he didn't realize where he was until he opened the door to his house and walked in.

As the door clicked behind him, his vision blurred and he lost balance, then collapsed. He could see the blurry figure of Zack kneeling over him, and feel his 'mother's' hand against his forhead. His vision went dark, he could see nothing around him.

He suddenly felt cold and it felt as if all of the oxygen had been sucked away, leaving him gasping for air to breath.

He looked up as his vision cleared and he was staring at the ceiling in the kitchen. When he tried to sit up, he became nauseated and almost vomited. Zack's presence next to him made him lay back down on the cool, smooth table.

He could feel the golden eyes of Zack searching his body for any point of pain. Luke turned his head to the side, breathing heavily, as a wave of nausea rolled over him, he could taste the bile in his mouth. His back arched as he vomited into the bucket Zack held out just in time for him.

Once he was calm, he leaned back on the table, pressing his cheek to the cold surface.

"Luke.. You know what this means, don't you? You're spitting up blood..." Zack whispered.

"Yes." Luke's voice was barely audible as he replied.

The day of judgement was coming. Much quicker than he wanted it to. Images of his friends flickered into his mind before he fell asleep into the dark abyss from last night.

* * *

Bleh! The blood!


	7. Love Song Requiem

Chapter 7. Enjoy! :P

* * *

'Luke... the sickness is killing you... you must decide!'

The oceanic-eyed hedgehog layed motionlessly, the dark abyss stretching out around him.

_Lysander, it's been a few weeks... I'm still not ready to decide..._

Lysander growled slightly. 'Is this about Luna?'

_...I just want to know if she regret loving me and tossing me aside or not..._

Lysander sighed. 'Just hurry up...'

Luke opened his eyes and sat up in his bed slowly, rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked around his barely lit room, before narrowing his eyes to look at the calendar.

_May 15... That school dance is today..._

'Yes, you should go and be with your friends, you haven't left the house much, except to go to school...'

_But... whenever I do something strenuous I always start coughing and puking blood..._

'I never said you had to dance, just go and hang around with your friends.' Lysander whispered.

Luke sighed, then nodded. "Fine.." He stood up and walked downstairs. He walked through the hallway until he got to the kitchen doorway. The windows were open and he could smell bacon and eggs being cooked. Zack was sitting at the table scribbling something down onto paper. Nazo stood at the stove. Zack looked up as Luke walked in, he then smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

Luke sat across from Zack, he choked down a nerve-wracking wave that almost consumed him as he saw the mischievous glint in his 'mother's' golden eyes.

"We're going out later to help Sonic and his friends get the seven Chaos Emeralds and the five Kinetic Emeralds. And the school called a little while ago, 'reminding' you of the school dance later." Zack laughed towards the end.

Luke nodded. "I was thinking of going with my friends."

Zack's eyes glowed slightly. "I was going to send you with them either way." Nazo suddenly sat a plate with eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast on it in front of him, then laid another infront of Zack. Luke looked down at the plate before he slowly began to eat.

He could feel the eyes of both of his parents watching him silently, Nazo's electric blue, and Zack's gold. By the time he finished eating he had to get ready for the dance.

He stood in the middle of his room as Zack whisked out a pure white button up shirt, black pants and a black and blue tie. He then helped Luke put the tie on once he had the shirt and pants on.

Zack eventually stepped back and clapped once. "Almost done."

Luke stared at his 'mother' confused.

_'Almost?'_

Zack walked out of the room, but returned a minute later with a small box in his left hand. Luke took the box from Zack's outstretched hand, then opened it. Inside of the box was a gold chain. Zack lifted the chain out and snapped it onto Luke's wrist. "Done."

Luke held up the wrist with the gold chain to look at it closer. There were tiny saphires dangling off of the chain. He heard a voice whispering in the back of his mind, but couldn't understand it.

He narrowed his oceanic eyes as he walked into the dimly lit room that had multi-colored lights flicking about. Scourion stood beside him, he wore a black button up shirt with black pants and his tie was white. He could see some of the other students dancing around to the pop music and others milling about snacking on random food items.

He couldn't help but notice some of the teachers standing along the side. He chuckled slightly. Scourion flicked his ear then pointed across the gym at their other friends. Luke nodded and started walking over that way.

His heart beat unsteadily against his ribs as he saw the blood red wolf that haunted his dreams and thoughts. Her red and black streaked hair was pulled back like it normally was, but she had on a long black dress and had a cut up the side from the bottom. S

he was standing next to Shock, whom was wearing a regular tux.

Marine and Flower were both wearing the same dress and were fighting about it.

His eyes finally met Luna's light blue, but she suddenly looked away from him, and back at Shock. He tried to hold back his cringe in pain when she did that.

_She must still be angry with me..._

'She'll get over it, Luke, just give it time..'

_Ha.. time... that's the one thing I do not have..._

Marine and Flower stopped fighting long enough to say 'hi' to Luke and Scourion before they went back to fighting. Scourion started laughing. They suddenly both turned ferocious glares on Scourion once he laughed. A blur of blue and purple tackled Scourion over, but you could still hear his laughing.

Luke stood off to the side awquardly as he watched his friends all dance. He sighed, but forced a smile when Scourion looked up at him from the random girl he was slow-dancing with.

He almost jumped as he felt a finger prodding his arm carefully. He looked to the side and saw Luna, she looked uncomfortable at being around him again.

"Yes?" He answered quietly, barely audible above the music.

"L..luke..I..was... just wondering if you'd like to... I.. uh...Dance with me?" She muttered quietly.

Luke stared at her incredilously for a second before he blinked.

"Won't..Shock dance with you?" Luke mumbled.

"We already danced... and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry once again..." The blood red wolf whispered.

_Sorry isn't enough... but I'll take it..._

Slowly, Luke nodded. "Alright. But I can't dance very fast.."

'Luke! Don't forget about the disease!'

_Oh well, Lysander... Luna wants to dance with me, this is the closest we're ever going to be again..._

Quietly, Luke took hold of Luna's hand and walked her out onto the dance floor. He quietly began to slow dance with her, his mind screaming at him to stop and that he could die. But.. he didn't care.

Luna smiled slightly. "Luke, we can still be friends, right?"

Luke barely nodded, before a spasm of coughs escaped him. He covered his mouth as he started to spit up blood during the coughs. His body shuddered convulsively, but he didn't spit anything up, yet.

Luna's eyes were wide in alarm and she was screaming for Scourion and the others, or a teacher.

Her calls were in vain.

The music was playing too loud, now. Luke fell to his knees, shuddering and coughing in spasms. A little blood splattered on the floor as he continued to cough.

A wave of nausea rolled over him again and he vomited blood once.

The world around him blurred. He heard Luna continuing to scream for someone to help. his eyes searched the blurring world. Suddenly, he could see the faintest outline of Lysander pulling out the chord for the speakers.

Luna yelled again when she could be heard. Luke was now lying on the floor, spitting up blood every few coughs.

_Atleast I got my 'love song requiem'..._

* * *

_Ooh, drama!_


	8. Can't Make It

Chapter 8. Incase no one understands exactly 'what's going on' so far. I'll tell you. Luke is falling under the Prophecy that was once given to his parents, Zack and Nazo, but this Porphecy fortells his own death. The 'Day of Judgement' is coming.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pain lanced down his spine, all the way down to his toes. His body ached. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He was frozen, seemingly in time.

His vision was blurry and dim.

_I don't think I'm going to make it... After I just became friends with her again, too..._

He tried to move once more, but only more pain lanced down his spine. He could feel his blood running coldly out of his lips and nose. He could still hear around him, he could hear the red wolf's voice telling everyone about how quickly he had collapsed and spit up blood.

He couldn't tell who responded, the voices were starting to blur as well. The pain in his spine was fading off, but he knew he had to stay awake, no matter what.

He tried to move once again.

Luke shuddered convulsively again on the floor, but he was obviously restraining himself from spitting up anymore blood. His oceanic eyes were wide with terror, but were dimming slowly.

"Scourion, you have to call 911!" Luna cried out to the dark red psychic hedgehog.

Scourion nodded quickly before he pulled out a black and green cellphone and dialed the number. He quickly talked to the person whom answered, telling them everything that happened.

Marine and Flower were watching from the side, there faces filled with worry. Shock's expression was blank as he stared down at Luke. Shad was starting to kneel down by Luke, checking his pulse.

The other students and teachers were backing away in panic, but they all grew quiet as they heard the ambulence sirens approaching.

Scourion was throwing worried glances at Luke, whom was still not moving. Shad moved out of the way as the medics came rushing in with a gurney. The two medics carefully lifted Luke onto the gurney, before they began to strap the breathing device to him.

_Lysander... what's happening?_

'They have to get you to the hospital, you're bleeding internally...'

Luke's unfocused eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of his friends.

The male medic, a very tall gray rabbit, turned to the group of friends. "One of you may come with the ambulence. The rest must find your own transportation."

His unfocused eyes continued to try to look around, until he felt a hand holding his.

The hand was all-to familiar.

He opened his oceanic eyes slowly, but shut them once again as he saw the white ceiling of the hospital (once again) and the bright lights that hung from the ceiling.

He could feel a slack hold on his hand. He turned his head to see his dark red friend, Scourion. He smiled slightly as he noticed him asleep.

He always said he would be here for me... I never doubted his word on that, and now I know it's even truer than before. He's here, as I lay dying, to watch over me...

Suddenly, once he blinked, he found himself in the one place he never wanted to see again.

_Eclipto's dream world. The land of death. The city of pain. The meadow of ashes..._

Luke looked around the gray and dead world. His eyes searching for the random splotch of color that Eclipto would be.

What he didn't expect were the claws that grabbed his wrists from behind. A dark voice sounded in his ear. "That wasn't very kind of you to leave like that.."

Luke's breath caught in his throat and he tried once move to get away from Eclipto's blood thirsty claws and eyes. His attempts were in vain.

The smaller blue hedgehog stumbled away from the older dark hedgehog. His wrists were bleeding and his eyesight was blurry around the edges. 

_No! I must go back! To Scourion! To my best friend!_

He gasped in a breath as his eyes opened once again, and he was in the real world. He felt his hand be grasped a little bit tighter than before.

His eyes searched for Scourion's blue and green ones, wildly, in fear.

Scourion was calmly looking at him.

"Sc-Scourion!" Said hedgehog smiled happily.

"Glad your awake, Luke!"

Luke's hand felt oddly uncomfortable and sticky. He looked down at them, the same time that Scourion's breathing hitched.

His hands were soaked and clotted with blood. Scourion's right hand was covered in the sticky crimson substance, as well. More blood was welling out of wounds on his wrists.

Cuts.

Claw marks.

_Eclipto's claw marks._

* * *

Review or whatever if you have a question. :P


	9. Pieces of Ambition

Chapter 9. Enjoy!

Dang, I feel bad for my own character, that's just sad.

* * *

His oceanic eyes stared down at the crimson liquid that now oozed out of the clawed cuts on his wrists. His eyesight went blurry once more. He turned his fear-filled eyes to the dark red hedgehog next to him.

"Sc-Scourion…" He whimpered. His ears pressed back against his skull at Scourion's lost expression.

Luke fumbled around the sheets for the 'help' button. His hand skimmed the side of it and he quickly hit it a few times, frantic and the snowy sheets dyed crimson.

He looked back to Scourion, but he hadn't moved. The edges of his vision were darkening and his chest felt as if it were on fire. He put his hand on his chest, his breathing was very quick.

His eyes were starting to close as he saw the nurse finally walking in the room. He saw her horrified expression before everything went silent and dark.

He opened his oceanic eyes to see the dark abyss stretching out around him. His eyes widened as he took in the scene of a dark hedgehog's body lying soul-less in a ball of SilverLightChaos while Eclipto clawed at the sphere. He was snarling about things Luke couldn't understand .

Suddenly he awoke to bright lights and doctors leaning over him. They were yelling at each other to grab random medical utensils. Luke's vision was blurring all over again, he could still feel the blood dripping from his wrists. The feeling of it drying into his fur and caking all over, dying his fur dark with the crimson liquid.

His chest felt as if his heart were trying to pound right out of it. He felt like he was on fire. Yet, he was numb to the real pain. Suddenly, odd symbols were appearing in his blurred vision. He couldn't understand what they meant. In his blurred vision he could see darkly glowing roses crawling and growing along the walls and floor. They started crawling up the sides of the table as time started to slow. Luke looked up quickly as he saw the figures of the doctors darken.

When he looked up, he saw the eyes of each doctor looking down at him. All the eyes were blood red. There was an ambitious gleam in every one of the eyes. The doctors suddenly turned into monstrous demons. Luke's eyes widened in panic and he looked down to see that the darkly glowing roses that had wrapped over him were dripping with blood. His blood.

He thrashed, screaming in agony as the thorns bit into his skin when the vines tightened around him. The demon's arms grabbed him and held him down as the vines constricted around him.

Pain was all he felt as the symbols from before burned into the fur on his arms and chest. He screamed in agony at the burning of his fur and flesh. He writhed in agony against the roses and thorny vines. He let out one last agonized scream before blood dripped into his mouth and choked him. His vision grew red.

"Lucian, the time of Judgement is near… You MUST decide!" A deep male voice yelled over the sound of blood rushing in Luke's ears.

_I don't want to decide! I don't want to leave everyone! I… I don't want to die!_

"It does not matter! The will of the Council has decreed it!" The voiced yelled once again.

Luke's senses were overwhelmed and he awoke.

He slowly opened his oceanic eyes. His vision was slowly returning to normal, he could see movement next to him and he could feel a sudden warmth on his forehead.

Once his vision finally focused, he could see Scourion sitting in a chair by the door. He looked up to find out whose hand had felt his forehead to see all of his other friends looking down at him. He turned his head a little more to see his parents, Zack and Nazo, standing with them. Zack's hand had been the one on his forehead.

His 'mother' smiled slightly when he saw Luke's eyes widen.

The door opened as one of the doctors walked in with the test results they took before.

"I have grave news…"

* * *

The next chapter may freak some of you out, take my warning now, before you read on, to chapter 10!


	10. Hurting You

Chapter 10. This has to be one of the shorter chapters, but enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Every eye was turned on the doctor in shock. Luke's oceanic eyes dulled

_ ... I forgot to tell them..._

'Yes, Child, you forgot... but now is the time to explain...'

Oceanic eyes met dark blue and bright green. Scourion's expression was still lost.

Luna suddenly stood up, her fists were shaking and her voice was uneven when she spoke those devastating words Luke never wanted to hear.

"What's wrong with him? Don't lie to us, either. We can all see that something is wrong with him." Luna hissed through clenched teeth.

The doctor looked frightened at her sudden anger and flinched back. It took him a moment to compose himself.

Zack's golden eyes were dull and knowing, while Nazo's only showed anger. Anger towards the Council for choosing his only son as the host for this dreadful Prophecy.

"He's... dying." The doctor struggled to bring himself to say the last and second word.

A dead silence filled the room until it was broken by Luna, Flower, and Marine at the same time.

"What?" They all shrieked at the same time.

At this, Shock looked as angry as Nazo. "How?"

"I'll explain this, since the doctors have no clue what's wrong, and I do." Zack responded. All eyes turned to Zack, except for Luke, he looked down at his bandaged wrists and hands.

"The reason for Luke being born was for the Prophecy... Hikaru had not taken into account of Sonic's child ever being male, as I am. I could give birth because I am built like a female, but I'm male."

"Wait.. what does that even mean?" Shock and Flower both asked at the same time.

"It means that Zack was born with ovaries." Nazo responded, eye doctor looked intrigued by this, as of how it was now understandable for how both of Luke's parents are both male

Zack pointed at his hips which are slightly larger than a male's should be, but smaller than a female's. "This is another example."

"That doesn't explain why Luke is dying!" Luna frowned.

"The Prophecy is not to be spoken, but the Son of the Guardian Angel is the one whom will choose whether this universe is worth guarding or not." Nazo responded.

"Ending in their death, the Seal, to ward of those whom threaten this universe." Zack finished.

Scourion stood up suddenly, his eyes flashing back with life. "May I speak to Luke... alone?"

Zack and Nazo looked at each other before fading through a portal. Marine, Flower, Luna, and Shock all nodded before walking out into the hallway.

Luke sat up slightly as the dark red hedgehog sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Luke... I'm sorry I can't help you... no matter how strong my feelings are..." Scourion whispered, looking down at his hands.

Luke reached up and rested one of his bandaged hands on Scourion's shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry, Scourion. All of you being here is good enough..."

"But... I should be able to do more... than just sit here and wait..."

Luke sighed. "Don't worry about it.."

Scourion's eyes blazed up to him again, glinting furiously. "Don't worry about it? I'm your best friend! I should be able to do something! I can't sit here, Luke!"

Luke stared at his dark red friend in shock.

"Damn this Prophecy..." Scourion muttered after a few moments of silence.

Luke leaned back down onto the pillow, his chest had started hurting again. He coughed a few times at the effort of twisting his body. His eyes widened as a agonizingly painful spasm overtook him and he arched his back holding his chest.

Scourion had jumped up by this time, but Luke could only barely see him. His oceanic eyes were transfixed on a pair of blood red eyes that gleamed in the doorway. He could see the faint outline of the body he had seen in his vision from before, but this hedgehog was full of life and he took an air of evil around , as if he had known all along, he knew who this hedgehog was.

The picture of Eclipto trying to get to the body reappeared into his mind, but this time the dark hedgehog shattered the orb around the body and a dark shadow went from Eclipse's body to the other hedgehog's.

The red eyes were glowing in the doorway more intensly.

Thesewere the eyes of Eclipto

In his true body.

* * *

Chapters 9 and 10 I messed up a little bit of how Luke should be feeling, but hopefully chapter 11 works my way back to that.


	11. Unhatable

Chapter 11. This might just be one of the shortest chapters, and possibly THE shortest chapter.

* * *

His oceanic eyes opened to meet the dark abyss stretching out around him. There was one difference, though. Small squares of light were floating around. He took a closer look at one of the squares, and jumped back. It was one of his memories. The square was playing the memory of when he had saved Luna from being shot by Skull when he (Skull)was drunk. He saw his eyes turning red and time stopped, he stepped forward and turned the bullet back to face Skull. Time had then started up again, but Skull moved just enough to the point it only hit his arm.

Suddenly a different square appeared. This one was playing some of his happier moments with Luna. He grabbed his head in pain and backed away from it. His chest was throbbing painfully as the memories danced like flames in front of his eyes.

Eclipto had been distracting him and lying to keep him from remembering all of the past things that had happened, that were good.

Agony gripped his heart, turning it on fire as he remembered her eyes. Crystal. Blue. Happy. Shock's. **No longer his.**

Tears gathered in his eyes.

_What has she done to me?_

The tears slowly dripped down his pale scarred muzzle. He wrapped his arms around himself as sobs wracked through his body. He closed his eyes in pain, trying to block out the images.

_I was so cold to her…_

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, but only a blur of red left his vision. He froze, tears still dripping down his muzzle.

_No…_

_Don't leave me here!_

_I'm sorry!_

_She's so unhatable…_

He stared at the door. Eclipto stepped inside, his blood red eyes glowed in triumph.

"I'm back." The dark hedgehog said in a sing-song voice.

Scourion snarled and stood up as soon as Eclipto said that.

"Get out of here, Eclipto!"

"No. It's time for that little Prophecy to be fulfilled. I'm only here to see it through, now." Eclipto laughed darkly.

Scourion looked at Luke, his blue and green eyes both flashed.

Luke looked down and started to pull the cords off of him and then looked at the IV. Pain consumed him as he realized that the end was closer than he expected.

_Lysander…_

'Don't fear death, Luke, just remember that my soul will stay with yours until your rebirth.'

_Rebirth?_

'It isn't time for questions, Luke…' Lysander hissed quietly.

Luke reached down towards the IV.

_Lysander can you heal this wound for me?_

'Yes.'

He pulled the IV out slowly, none of his blood leaked out from it because it healed automatically. Slowly he sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed.

Eclipto left his spot by the door and walked over to Luke, with his hands curled up into fists. Scourion's eyes followed Eclipto the entire time he moved.

Eclipto grabbed Luke's wrist and the two hedgehogs disappeared. Luke saw the rest of his friends run back into the room before they disappeared.

When he opened his eyes they were in the middle of an empty field. His oceanic eyes focused on the faint outline of Lysander standing a few feet in front of him. Terror seized him as he realized what was about to happen.

_L…Lysander…_

_What am I going to do?…_

'You are going to fulfill the Prophecy… and save this universe…'

_I really don't think I'm ready to do that, Lysander…_

'Luke, you are ready… and just look behind you…'

The dark blue and ice colored hedgehog turned around. His oceanic eyes widened as he saw all of his friends. His heart pounded against his chest as his eyes met Luna's light blue.

_They really are crystal-like…_

He took a deep breath and forced down his growing fear. He turned back around to face the faint outline of Lysander.

_I'm going to have to finish this Prophecy, huh?_

'Yes…'

_So be it, then… I will do this for them._

* * *

Chapter 12 is the final chapter for this.


	12. Forsaken Farewell

Tears formed in his oceanic eyes and splashed down his pale, scarred muzzle as he turned and walked back over to Lysander. His feet dragged and time felt like it was slowing with every step.

_Why?_

**I'm seconds away from dying…**

**I'm seconds away from breaking apart…**

All of his friends flashed through his mind, he didn't turn to look back at them, tears continued to dribble and splash onto the ground from his muzzle.

He closed his oceanic eyes in pain before reopening them to look up at Lysander. Blood was leaking from Lysander's left eye.

_The same eye I had once ripped out…_

The crimson liquid also started to leak from all of the other stitched parts of his body. Upper arms. The side of his head. His chest and sides. His tail. His back quills. And then last, his legs. It clotted and matted the blue fur that was darker than Luke's own. Lysander's red eyes were glowing.

Luke nodded to Lysander before he closed his eyes as energy gathered within him.

The sky began to darken as storm clouds rolled overhead. Lightning crashed, followed by the roar of thunder.

The dark blue hedgehog's eyes flew open, his eyes were glowing brightly and he began to float off of the ground. An aura of light surrounded him.

"What is thy choice, Lucian?"

_I choose…_

_To save this planet and all those whom live on it!_

Light stabbed through Luke's chest and he gasped in sudden pain. It felt as if fire were consuming him. He screaming in agony, the tears began to flow freely again.

He could hear Eclipto growl at his friends to stay back. He could also hear Lysander's agonized scream. What was odd, though, was that he could actually feel Lysander's heartbeat. The feeling was comforting, but the light that was consuming him was too painful. It was searching for something.

_My life force?_

_You can have it…_

_Just let my friends survive!_

The light soon dissapated and transformed into a golden sword with jewels encrusted into the hilt.

Luke fell to his knees as he grasped the sword with both of his hands. Lysander's form had faded, but Luke could feel his presence next to him. Luke's vision was starting to blur, the light that had stabbed through him had created a massive wound on his chest that was bleeding heavily, splattering the ground with red.

Luke attempted to raise the sword, but found he was too weak from blood loss to move his body. The tears stung his eyes as they continued to freely fall down his pale cheeks. Lysander's presense next to him shifted and Luke felt his arms move the sword up and turn it so it faced down, towards the ground.

_The one whom **carries this curse** shall be the one whom **saves** this planet, **or destroys **it._

_I have **chosen to save **it._

_I will be the **barrier**._

_My **soul**, the **key**._

_My **demon**, the **lock**._

The chaos emeralds and kinetic emeralds began to glow.

Luke gritted his teeth in pain as Lysander helped him stab the sword deep into the ground. A pulse of energy erupted from the sword, blanketing the ground in a soft light energy. It soon traveled up the dead trees, to the top most branches and pulsed off once again.

Everything suddenly began to come back with life. The trees turned green with leaves. The once stone-ridden ground, now covered with lush, green grass.

Luke gripped at his chest in pain and fell backwards, only to be caught by Lysander's faded form.

"Well done, Child…" Lysander whispered in pain.

Luke could not understand him, though.

_What's going on?_

His body was becoming limp.

"What's going on?" Luna whispered, frightened, her icey blue eyes were frantic.

Shock's expression was completely frightened. Luke and him had once been pretty good friends, he wanted to apologize for punching him, still.

Flower's ears lowered at Luna's question. She felt sorry for Luke, having to go through so much pain in such a small amount of time.

Marine had tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew Luke was still recovering from the fact of Shock and Luna being together, now, and that he still had to forgive himself for standing in the way of them for a little while.

Scourion's mental stability looked like it had faltered, he was on his knees on the ground. He had just lost his only best friend. The one he had considered his brother. His second younger brother.

Eclipto looked at Luna, his eyes blank, and voice emotionless. "He just completed the Prophecy."

"Meaning, he sacrificed himself to save all of us…" Scourion mumbled, sobs messing his words up slightly.

They all ran over, suddenly.

His eyes drooped as he felt all of his life's energy leaving his body and being ripped out of his chest. He could feel arms holding him, but his vision had already fled him. He strained his ears to hear a voice begging him to live. His arms went limp at his sides, his wings were sticky and blood clung to the once pure-white feathers.

"I'm s..sorry.. for... Every..thing..." He whispered as the last of his life faded away from him and into the Earth.

They all stared in horror as Luke's breathing stopped, his pale chest stilled. Scourion collapsed back onto his knees and cried into Luke's blue fur.

Luna collapsed onto her knees, as well. "N..no.. Luke…come back!"

Shock stood there, then turned away, trying to hide the tears that had started to drip from his muzzle.

Marine and Flower both stared down at Luke's blood covered body in horror before they both began to cry, as well.

The dark hedgehog, Eclipto watched from a few feet away before he turned around emotionlessly and walked away to the trees.

Scourion ripped at the grass with his claws, tears were flooding down his tan cheeks. "Why?… Why did he have to die?… He did nothing wrong!"

The blood red wolf cried harder when the dark red phsycic asked those questions. She still wanted to be Luke's friend. Why did he have to be taken away before that could really happen?

Scourion began crying into Luke's blood matted fur once again as rain began to pour from the storm clouded sky. The water began to mix with Luke's blood and with the mud, turning it into a nasty, red-brown color.

What none of them noticed was the light blue chaos emerald that was pulsing with light. The emerald rose from the mud and flung itself into a tree, hiding itself in the branches.

None of his friends left his body, but they knew that eventually they would have to take his body away from there.

* * *

FIN…

For now.

There shall be a sequal, incase anyone wanted to know! It will be called 'Fallen Roses.'


End file.
